vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolas Wrightson
Summary Nicolas Wrightson, Master of Remote Viewing is a member of The Movement", quickly becoming both "eyes and ears" for "The General". He was able to control the minds of others by as he puts it, "piercing the soul and controlling the mind", as well as using his remote viewing abilities. He is plugged into a life support machine that keeps his body alive as he remains nearly completely in remote viewing. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 10-A with Lasers Name: Nicolas Wrightson Origin: Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Master of Remote Viewing, Former Psi Operative Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection (Remote Viewing), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Capable of controlling them minds of others), Extrasensory Perception (Aura View), Soul Manipulation (He takes possession of the mind and pierces the soul, stated he was going to rip Nick's soul out of his body), Resurrection (Can place his astral form in dead bodies, moving and speaking through them), Energy Projection (The monitors attached to his containment chamber can fire powerful laser beams), Non-Corporeal (While in his Remote Viewing state), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2; He doesn't need oxygen, water, or food while in his RV state), Immortality (Type 6 and 7; gave up his physical existence and is just his consciousness/soul, he can possesses other beings, living or dead and use their bodies). Resistance to Telekinesis and Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Possession and Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Nick Scryer's telekinesis, mind control and mind drain, Psi Operatives have shown resistance to each others psi powers which include his own Possession that effects the mind and soul, and Wei Lu who can implant false visions and memories into others and cast illusions that distort reality and effect the soul) Attack Potency: Below Average level (His body is weak and frail), Athlete level with Laser Monitors (His laser can harm Nick) Speed: Immobile (Physically incapable of moving, however he can freely move about the world in his astral form), higher with Laser Monitors Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown (His Astral form could travel around the world), Dozens of meters with Lasers Standard Equipment: Laser Monitors attached to his chamber. Intelligence: Above Average (Do to traveling across the world in astral form, he knows the secrets of many governments) Weaknesses: His physical form is weak and is incapable of moving. God complex. His Mind Control only works on those with weak wills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Remote Viewing: Nicolas can leave his body and enter astral form. He has, as Nick Scyrer stated, "Took Remote Viewing further than anyone else" He's even able to take possession of living or dead beings and even effect the soul. He planned on using this power to rip Nick's soul from his body and take it over. He can even enter dead bodies and resurrect them and speak through them. * Aura View: Like Nick, Nicolas is able to see things one couldn't normally see. Invisible things such as Aura Beasts who reside in a different dimension, mines, what color something really is, other people's aura, even remnants of the past become visible, like footprints or writing on a white board. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy Category:Tier 10 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters